


依恋 04

by allrisetangyuan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrisetangyuan/pseuds/allrisetangyuan
Summary: ※赫海同人※特殊设定【双性海】请注意现实向AU一切皆为私设请勿与真人连结





	依恋 04

04

温情脉脉的相拥一会后，缓缓沉静下来的思绪终于感觉到肌肤有些冰冰凉凉的，虽然现在已经十一月，但位处于热带区域的夏威夷岛夜晚在此时仍有26、7度，在轻微的空调运转声中李东海终于意识到自己现在正完全不着寸褛地挂在人家身上，下身还纠缠着仅仅隔着李赫宰身上的一条短裤贴在一起。从来没有遇过的情况让他后知后觉地下意识感到害羞和不知所措，整个人连同双颊一路发热羞红到耳后脖颈处。看着对方的样子李赫宰也忍不住开始脑内回放起几分钟前他隐约触碰到的部位和细致柔软的触感，又无法克制的开始幻想起那处的形状和模样，觉得李东海身上的热度仿佛直接传到了他的大脑和咽喉处，烧得他脑袋不清口干舌燥嗓音嘶哑的开口，

“海嗨，我们……继续吗？”

听到他这句问话李东海猛得抬起脸来，正面对着用那双亮闪闪又带点潮湿的李小虎眼神瞪着他，脸还是红红的紧抿着嘴唇，也不知道是仍在害羞还是被他不合时宜的问话给气得。李赫宰被瞪得求生欲挤下情欲自动上线，正想改口说点什么圆场，却被眼前突然放大的脸还有太过用力导致被牙齿撞上嘴唇的意外给疼得一激灵，虽如此手却没有一丝犹豫地抚上对方后脑勺加深了这个仿佛带着特殊意义的主动亲吻。

一吻过后他俩气喘吁吁又默契地同时放开彼此，李赫宰又轻轻啄了一下他被吻得红润的双唇，语气轻柔的低声询问。

“宝贝……能让我看看吗？”

听到他的要求对方似是害羞地低垂下眼睫毛，却没让他等太久便低低嗯了一声算是同意了。

李赫宰搂着人重新缓缓放回床上，看着恋人此时仍旧带着信任和依赖的眼神，情不自禁低下头在他的眼角印了长长的一吻，感受着身下人的眼睫毛一眨一眨地，轻扫着他的脸又好像拂在他心上。

伸过一只手和对方十指紧扣着，双唇渐渐往下沿着身体曲线落下一个又一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，饱含着珍视意味的亲吻让李东海从头到脚都感到酥酥麻麻的，还是有些紧张，但最后一丝害怕和恐惧的情绪终于彻底散去，开始全身心渴望着恋人的所有。

终于来到至目前为止他还是第一次亲眼看见的地方，李赫宰微抬起身，指尖轻轻抚过一开始已经和他有过亲密接触，此时显得特别柔软乖顺的分身，接着将手覆上大腿内侧的肌肉，安抚的轻揉几下后让对方顺着他手腕的力道微微分开。

本应是男性生殖囊的部位却什么也没有，取而代之的是稍下一点的地方有着一朵含苞待放的女性生殖器，却又更加小巧一些，仿佛刚刚结出的新生花骨朵，随着主人呼吸的起伏而微微颤抖着。

看着这样的风景李赫宰的内心忽然升起一点什么，并非别扭也并非情欲，而像是一种敬畏。上帝创造了一个李东海这样美好单纯……单纯得甚至有些过于纯真的人，又赋予他这样一副有着“缺陷”的身体。而这样独一无二又美好的李东海选择把自己在这世上最珍贵、最美妙的爱情交给他，十几年来对他毫无保留，不管什么时候、对着什么样的他都一路相伴，不离不弃。他突然觉得他一直自以为深情浪漫的表白是那么的空洞且无力，甚至及不上这十几年来李东海对他做到的万分之一。

李东海自从恋人真正开始探索起他的下身后就闭上了眼睛，一只手被对方牢牢扣着，另一只无处安放的手紧紧抓着身下的床单，将柔软的布料给揪得皱巴巴的。感受到对方动作没多久后像是突然定住了一样一动也不动，也没发出任何声音，要不是彼此还紧紧交扣着的手他几乎要以为这个房间只剩下他一个人。

迟疑地缓缓睁开双眼，模糊的眼睛对焦后看到的是一个似乎表情严肃，却对着他下体眼神热烈痴恋得几乎发直的恋人，那神情几乎有点像偶尔录制节目时，在他发言或是又做出让几位哥哥们无法预料的行动时，总会从某个角度投射过来的强烈视线。

最一开始他也不是没有为此感到局促过，只是在私下相处时对方也没有表现过什么，只能把这些当作营业需要，或是对自己解释对方也是用一样的视线看着偶而皮几下的忙内弟弟们。至于后来他也算是完全习惯了这些有点让人毛骨悚然的视线，即便感觉到了也能当作什么也没有继续说自己的话做自己的事，而他也从网路上的一些粉丝剪辑中看过李赫宰在这种时候都是带着什么样的表情，通常是微微露着银鱼牙齿，更开心一点的话会露出整个大韩民国名品牙龈，笑得像个大pabo，被粉丝笑说牙龈要着凉了也毫不自知。

但此时此刻男人的嘴巴紧紧闭着，神情像平常在构思舞台表演时的严肃，眼里却带着不明所以的狂热和专注，让他脑袋轰得一下差点羞得要当机，将手掩上自己又火速烧红起来的脸，嘴里虚张声势的怒吼着，

“呀！李赫宰！你、你那是怎样啊，管理一下自己的表情啊！”

被小奶虎给吼回神的李赫宰像是如梦初醒般，却没有直接回应他带着羞恼的怒吼，而是俯下身将唇贴到对方大腿内侧的肌肤，点了两三下便没有犹豫地先吻了上恋人粉嫩的分身，李东海被没有预测到的行动给吓得惊呼一声，没被扣着的那只手向下抚上他的后发梢，不知道是否该推开对方。李赫宰轻舔几下让小家伙颤颤地忍不住起了一点反应后，突然离开它迅速往下将整个双唇覆上那脆弱娇嫩的部位。

“呜啊！不行，赫——”

当感觉到恋人将那处整个含住，伸出舌尖触碰上他从未受过这种刺激的花唇时，李东海忍不住发出一声哽咽的哭叫，手也收紧抓着他脑后的发丝，整个人紧绷着像是想逃离这种对他而言太过分的刺激却又不知该怎么做。

李赫宰将花穴整个含在自己唇舌间，先用舌头轻舔几下紧紧闭合著软嫩如同果冻般的花唇，待到它被逗弄地颤巍巍地开放后，又找到隐藏在其中的花核，小心地吸吮起来。

“不、不行！啊、”即便只是轻柔的对待，未经人事又过于敏感的花核被舔弄的快感还是让李东海整个人都要被吓坏了。想把双腿合上却又被在其中的人给卡住，整个下身忍不住一抽一抽的，抓着人发丝的手松开改为抵着肩膀试图推开那人，却马上被抓住和另一手一样十指交扣着想抽也抽不出来。

没有逗弄太久李赫宰便暂时先放过已经有些红肿的花核，看着像是被迫绽放不停颤抖的花穴，神秘的花穴口似乎已经动情地微微湿润着，前方的分身也早已高高翘起。往上看一眼暂时松了口气还没从刚刚的感觉回过神的人，将抓着人的双手放开，往下轻轻托起身下人的臀，又重新低下头含住了花穴，伸出舌尖试探的轻戳几下穴口，在尝到一点从花穴口轻吐出来的蜜后，便直接抵着入口开始往更深处侵犯——

“呜——”

不知道是已经放弃了还是开始希望得到更多的快感，即便被放开了双手也没有再次试图把人推开，而是一手揪着床单，一手将手背抵在唇上，感受第一次被侵犯的内部那人淫靡的舔弄，软滑湿热舌头的存在感比什么都还强烈，一下抵着穴道敏感的上缘用些微粗糙的舌苔刷弄，一下将舌头伸长在穴口处来来回回的抽插着，偶尔又轻磨几下颤抖的花唇和花核。一波又一波快感的浪潮从被舔弄着的地方传至全身，不断积累的羞耻和快感终于让他再也忍受不住尖叫着攀上巅峰——

“嗯啊、啊——！”脖颈抬起拉长至一个紧绷的弧度，双眼失神的眯着感受着高潮的快感，可怜的花穴口收缩着轻轻吐出一小股一小股的花蜜，刚刚才狠狠欺负它的人任由那些液体就这样沾着穴口和花瓣像是清晨花朵上清透的露珠那般。起身重新覆上还没有回过神的人，吻去恋人因过于激烈的快感而溢出眼角的泪滴，伸出一只手和那人重新十指交扣着，另一手抚上他发烫的小脸，

“宝贝，我要进去了。”

李东海朦胧中隐约听到这声低沉嘶哑带着浓浓情欲的宣告在耳边响起，还没反应过来便先感受到花穴口抵上了滚烫圆润的器物，失焦的双眼移动着对上身上那人紧紧盯着他的眼，其中强烈的爱意和占有欲望让他脑袋一片空白，做不出任何反应的任由那人开始一点一点侵入自己。

“呃……”

尽管刚刚高潮过的花穴穴口还无力地放松着，突然塞喂进和刚刚相比粗硕许多的器物还是有些吃力，凭着开始的一点冲力进入头部后便被吃痛的穴口收缩着紧紧咬住，不肯让他再往深处进犯。

“宝贝，放松点，让哥哥进去。” 李赫宰伸出手握着李东海前方被冷落许久还没发泄过的分身，上下抚弄着想分散对方的注意力。

“什么哥哥、啊！”

被那人一句“哥哥”和前方突然传来的快感给刺激得花穴口一收缩，却没有像刚才那样紧紧绷着，被那人趁机继续往里深入，第一次被人侵犯的穴道深处一点一点被撑开，像是没有尽头一般，又涨又疼的感觉让他无措的抓着身上那人的肩不知如何是好。

“赫啊，痛……”

“宝宝乖，都进去就不痛了，再忍一下好不好。”

那人嗓音温柔地哄着身下却坚定地继续着动作，看他不知不觉轻咬下唇又将嘴覆上来不让他咬，刚刚还在别处欺负过他的灵活的舌这次伸进他嘴里兴风作浪着，想到这里李东海感到下体一酥，花穴用力缩了一下感觉穴道深处似是涌出了一股热流。

李赫宰被这一下刺激的闷哼一声，埋在穴内的头部被湿热的花蜜一浇，本来因为疼痛而有些干涩的穴道也重新湿润起来，他干脆不再犹豫腰部一用力猛得将剩下的小半截肉柱也整个顶入，唇舌吞下恋人被这一下激出的喊叫。

“宝宝，海嗨？还好吗？嘶……你里面好热，有感觉到哥哥在你里面吗？”

还在适应被粗大肉棒整个楔入的涨痛感，就被对方这几句流氓般的的话给羞得一激灵，刚想喊出的奶吼却被对方突然开始的动作给打断成破碎的呻吟。

“啊！你、轻点，嗯啊……”

不知不觉间疼痛的感觉已经退去，取而代之的是强烈的酸麻感从被不断进出的那处传到全身，尾椎处酥酥软软的使不出一点力气，被那人抓握着一下一下往更深处撞去，渐渐的食髓知味的花穴口也开始跟着对方的动作收缩着吞吐，花心深处也讨好似的不断吐出温热的液体浇淋在穴内肆虐着的肉柱上，惹得身上那人忍不住又开口逗弄他，

“啊……宝宝，你在吸我呢，很舒服吗？很喜欢哥哥吗？”

李赫宰也没想到原本还勉强地吞咽着他的花穴几乎是马上就有这么好的反应了，感受着娇嫩的穴口在他往后退出时狠狠地吸着他，与其说是不舍不如说是霸道地不肯让他离开，在他进入时又像欢迎似的全部紧贴上来蠕动着温柔地按摩着粗硕的柱身，整个花道也越来越湿热像是为了让他更顺利地进出。李赫宰被这种感觉刺激得头皮发麻，同时也为恋人的第一次就和自己如此契合的反应感到欣喜。

“你闭……别说了，嗯啊！”虽然的确感受到强烈的快感，身体也诚实地双腿紧紧夹住那人的腰身，一只手搂着人肩背不放，但脸皮薄的小老虎还是对这样过于直白的话感到羞涩。好看的大眼睛因为快感而湿漉漉的，眉头无辜地微微皱着，吐出呻吟的双唇，洁白齿间隐约可看见里面的小舌一动一动的像在等待有人跟它嬉戏，整个人沉浸在情欲中的神情让身上那人视线痴缠着，再也想不出任何戏谑的话，只想让恋人感受更多的自己，露出更加情动的姿态。

“啊！别、那里别！”

被冷落许久随着两人动作一晃一晃的小小虎突然被握住上下抚慰着，两处最敏感的地方同时传来的激烈快感让他忍不住摇着头拔高了呻吟，没过多久就在那人娴熟的爱抚和花穴处传来的快感之下达到高潮，柱身一抖一抖的白浊喷洒在自己的腹肌和胸上，花穴也痉挛着蠕动咬住还在体内狠狠抽送着的柱身。

被高潮的花穴整个含住并往深处吞吐吸咬的强烈快感让他瞬间胀大了一圈，李赫宰咬着牙双手紧握着身下人的腰身，充满力量的腰腹加快了速度毫不怜惜地搅弄着柔嫩脆弱的花穴，突然在某个角度的深入之下撞上了花心深处的一个小口，感觉到柱头似乎被轻轻吸吮了一下，紧接着不顾对方因突如其来的刺激而蜷缩着的身体，找准了角度开始不断对着刚刚找到的小口一下一下撞上去，恶劣的行径让身下那人不管不顾的哭叫哀求起来，

“不要！赫、赫宰，嗯啊啊！太深、那里不行，呜……”

花心被不断撞击的酸麻刺激让李东海原本就湿漉漉的眼开始不停流出晶莹的泪滴，双手紧紧攀附着恋人像对方是自己在这快感巨浪下的唯一救赎，而被他依赖着的人却还在坏心眼地试图挖掘出他更多的面貌。

“宝宝，叫哥哥好不好？叫一声哥哥听听。”

“啊啊、慢点，不行了呜……”

“宝宝乖，嗯……快叫哥哥，快。”

剧烈快感下失神的双眼看着身上那人因激烈动作而泌出的汗滴从鬓角处滑过锋利的下颚，形状优美的唇不断吐出湿热的喘息，紧皱着眉像是也正被强烈的快感给折磨着，眼神里浓烈的情与欲像是蛊惑了他，说不上是情不自禁还是想尽快摆脱难以承受的快感，终是回应了那人戏谑的要求。

“赫宰、呃啊，赫宰、哥哥……”

被没有想到的一声名字＋哥哥给双重爆击，最后几乎是用失去理性的速度和力度不断抽插痉挛着似乎要达到高潮的花穴，在终于要攀上巅峰时覆上那人不断发出哭吟声的双唇，随着下体动作的节奏伸出舌搅弄着对方，侵犯着他的每一处。

在李东海紧紧搂着他发出一声被闷住的尖喊，花心深处喷涌出大量温热的液体时，他也狠狠深入抵住最里面的小口，滚烫的白浊猛烈喷射而出，强烈的刺激让身下人还在高潮的花心深处收缩着喷涌出更多花蜜，尽数浇淋在他紧紧抵着花心的柱头上。


End file.
